


Where The Fish Swim

by Norasgalaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Drowning, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, enjoy, i just wrote it as a little exercise, my sis gave me a title name and I had to write a story for it, so here’s the product of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norasgalaxy/pseuds/Norasgalaxy
Summary: A small poem about a recently widowed woman.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Where The Fish Swim

You said leave.

I stayed.

You said be with someone else.

I stuck by your side.

You said you weren’t good enough for me.

I showed you that you were.

Don’t worry my love. I will never stop visiting you where you took your last breath. 

I’ll meet you where the fish swim. And dive in with the rest.

Days turn to months, turn to years. Your presence that was once constant had now turned stagnant. Friends, family, and distant relatives give me condolences, but I don’t want them. I wish for the one thing no one on this Earth can give me- you.

No amount of begging will bring you back to me and I don’t want to even try. I don’t want to beg for the chance everyone else gets with their loved one. I don’t want to beg for a decent life because I deserve one. I should not have to beg. 

I see you in our daughters face and I can’t help but think of what would have happened if you just held her in your arms a little while longer before heading off to work. Would the accident have happened? Would you still be here with me? Or would nothing have happened at all and you still became a waterlogged corpse?

So, I’ll meet you when the tide is high and the moon is full. I’ll meet you in the burning sky and the bright meadow we loved. I’ll meet you in the reflections of windows and ponds. I’ll meet you where the fish swim and sleep and look to the sky wondering what life we would have led together, and dive in with the rest. In those deep waters full of creatures of the deep, I’ll see you once more.

Once more.


End file.
